


All Behind a Mask

by JustAnotherF1Fangirl



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - YouTube, Angst, High School, I hope, I swear, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Pretty much everyone is a mood, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Swearing, What else had you expected? They're teens after all, but not too much, it may get kinda cracky sometimes, lmao I forgot the most important tag, mentions of eating disorders, new neighbours, poor Lando is scarred for life, this is not as heavy as it sounds, this makes no sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherF1Fangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherF1Fangirl
Summary: After his dad died, Lando started recording anonymous YouTube videos to escape from the real world.Now, 4 years, 23 million subscribers and 1 secret identity later, he gets new neighbours and his secret threatens to be revealed.or: Lando is a gamer girl who is hella gay for Carlos.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel (past), Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 78
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like... hi *waves awkwardly*  
The first chapters will probably be total crap, but I swear it'll get better.
> 
> Enjoy :)

The alarm blared angrily at Lando, telling him to wake up and get ready for school. Lando aggressively snatched his phone off of his nightstand to switch it off and fell out of his bed in progress. 

“_Fucking Mondays…_” He mumbled as he untangled himself from the duvet. He carelessly threw it onto the bed, together with his phone, and walked towards the door to switch in the lights.

His room was a mess, to say the least. 

There were clothes everywhere: On the floor, on his desk, on his beanbag and even on his keyboard. His desk was filled with used cups, empty cans of Red Bull and opened school books.

Lando shrugged carelessly and searched the floor for clothes that didn’t smell _too_ bad. He found a plain black hoodie and a pair of ripped blue jeans and scooped them up in his arms.

He opened the door and went to the bathroom, where he was greeted by his reflection in the mirror. 

And, just like his room, he was a mess.

His curls stood in odd angles, making him look absolutely ridiculous, his eyes were sleep-crusted and there was dried-up saliva surrounding his mouth.

He turned on the tap and quickly washed both the saliva and sleep away from his face with his hands. He then got rid of his sleep shirt and quickly put on some deodorant. He would have liked to fix his hair, but he knew it wouldn’t get any better than its current state.

He threw on his semi-clean clothes but struggled to put his socks on when he heard someone in the hallway. 

He rushed down the stairs, just in time to see Seb put on his coat.

“Morning Lando!” His dad said cheerfully. Lando had a hard time understanding how his dad could be so happy on a Monday morning.

“Morning Dad.” He greeted his father back, “Why are you so happy?”

“Why aren’t you?” He reflected, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Because it’s Monday.” Lando dead-panned and Seb sighed.

“Please don’t tell me you forgot.”

“Err… What?” 

“We’re meeting the new neighbours this afternoon!”

“Shit!” Lando said, earning a stern look from his dad, “But I’m busy this afternoon!”

“You’re busy every afternoon.” His dad said matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, but-“ 

“No buts, Lando Räikkönen. We’re meeting the neighbours this afternoon.”

“Okay dad…” He pouted and gave his dad his best puppy-eyes.

“Nice try.” Seb said, “Gimme a kiss before I leave for work.” He said while tapping his cheek with his index finger.

Lando groaned, but reluctantly gave his dad a kiss, who on his turn ruffled Lando’s already messy hair.

“Have fun at school, okay?”

“Okay.” He answered and his dad hugged him. 

“After we meet the neighbours, I’ll go back to work again. There’s still some lasagna in the freezer for tonight.”

Ever since his other dad had died, Seb was working over hours to keep the household running. 

“Can I eat at Max’s?” Lando asked his father, who sighed.

“I don’t even know Max, why do you always eat there?”

“Because you’re always working late.” Lando bit back and Seb sighed once again.

“You know why that is, Lando.”

Dad had always been the breadwinner before he passed away. There had still been some money left, but most of it had been spent on chemo, which ended up being a waste of money.

Lando felt tears burning behind his eyes, giddy to come out, as he thought back to his father. Seb’s hand patted his cheek gently when he saw his son struggling to keep the tears back.

“Hey… I miss your dad too. It’s been almost five years now, and I still think about him every day.” His dad’s voice was hoarse with emotion. 

“Me too, dad. I just wonder why? What did he do wrong to deserve that?” Lando fought the tears, his throat felt tight and his eyes started to hurt.

“He didn’t deserve it, Lando. No one deserves cancer, no matter how evil they are.”

A tear rolled down Lando’s cheek and Seb brushed it away with his thumb.

“Listen,” His dad was whispering, “I’m going to work, I’ll see you this afternoon. Have fun at school, and say hi to Alex and George for me.

“Okay dad.” Lando answered, “Have a nice day at work.”

His dad gave him a wry smile and grabbed his coat from the coat rack.

“I’ll try.” He said while opening the door. Lando gave him a small wave, Seb still visible through the glass of the front door, and he waved back. 

Lando walked from the hall to the living room to the kitchen as he heard the revving of his dad’s car. He heard it start, and eventually drive down the street until he didn’t hear it anymore.

He opened the kitchen cabinet and gathered all the things he needed: Weetabix, milk (full fat of course), a bowl and a spoon. He prepared the cereal -- Weetabix first, then the milk – and quickly took a swig of milk before closing the container again and putting it back in the fridge.

He wanted to grab his phone but realized it was still in his bedroom. He groaned and swiftly ran up the stairs again, ignoring the pain he felt shooting up and down his leg. (Some stupid karting-accident when he was younger.)

He searched the sheets and found his phone buried somewhere beneath them. 

He switched on the WiFi as he walked down the stairs again. His phone almost crashed when all messages of Max, Alex and George came in. It made him smile.

He sat down in the kitchen once again and decided to open George’s messages first.

  
**Tall Boi**

_You need a ride to school? _  
_I gotta pick up Alex as well, so be prepared_  
_Yo_  
_Answer me_  
_Fucking cunt_  
_ANSWER ME_  
_OR I WON’T GIVE YOU A RIDE TO SCHOOL_  
_Fuck you, I told Alex to spam you_  
_You better reply quickly, kid_

Lando smiled down at his phone as he shovelled his cereal into his mouth.

_A ride would be nice :)_

  
_K_  
_I’ll be there at 7 45_

Lando replied with a simple thumbs up and went back to checking the rest of the notifications. Alex’s messages didn’t differ much to George’s, so he just sent a middle finger. And Max was just being a little bitch, as usual.

** Dutch Boi **

_Good morning, sleeping beauty ;)_

  
_Piss off, go fuck Dan or something._

  
He saw the gray checkmark turn into two, and then turn blue, but no answer came. Lando knew Max was probably just sleeping, or indeed fucking Dan.

He opened Instagram and was welcomed by a blue checkmark next to his name. Well, not actually his name, but next to TheMilkMan’s name.

The MilkMan was Lando’s YouTube alter ego. He had started his channel short after his father died, when he had felt… down, to put it mildly. And apparently playing Minecraft, recording it and uploading it to YouToube was Lando’s best way of coping.

His YouTube channel was rather successful. 23 million people liked watching him do stupid things in Minecraft, and Lando was happy to give people some ‘quality’ content.

He had first started recording in his room, without face camera, but after a few months, people began nagging for his face. So, just as a joke, he had bought a camera and recorded a video with his face on it. Only he had been wearing a Venetian mask with rhinestones along the edges, just to kind of fuck with people. But people seemed to like an anonymous YouTuber, and so did Lando himself. And so the mask became his trademark.

Being a YouTuber with a secret identity was nice because you could just live your life, but it also had its cons. 

Lando had started recording in secret, as he was too embarrassed to tell any of his friends and family, but after only a few months, he hit 1 million subscribers and actually had fans. He would hear people at school, on the streets, on social media talk about him and his videos and wear his merch. It was amazing to see, but also made it a lot harder to tell anyone without them freaking out and telling other people.

And now, more than four years later, still no one knew the YouTuber’s identity except for his editor: Max Verstappen.

  
Lando didn’t realize that he was zoned out until he heard George’s car honking outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the first chapter, huh?  
Not happy with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter
> 
> yay

“_Shit, shit, shit!_”

Lando quickly shoved the last bits of cereal into his mouth and threw the dirty dishes into the sink.

He rushed to the coat rack, where he put on his shoes and shrugged on his coat. He heard another honk from outside and mumbled a quick ‘_yeah, yeah_’ as he slung his heavy backpack over his shoulder.

He opened the door and locked it behind him before he ran towards George’s car.

“What the fuck happened to you, mate?” Lando was greeted by George as he climbed into the backseat. 

“Curly hair happened,” Lando grumbled and George chuckled.

“I still have to pick up Alex,” George announced.

“Oh really? I thought he was invisible.”

“Jesus. You’re grumpy today.” George teased him, and Lando huffed in annoyance.

Okay, maybe he was grumpy. But why the _fuck_ was everyone so happy on a Monday morning?

There was a pop song coming from George’s radio that Lando recognized as Don’t Start Now by Dua Lipa. Lando assumed George was listening to it, as George was bobbing his head to the beat and kind of hummed along with the lyrics, so he kept quiet.

They eventually stopped in front of Alex’s house and George honked just like he did before. Alex came rushing out of the door and got in the car.

“Hi George!” He leaned over the gear shift and gave George a quick peck on the lips.

“Oi!”

Alex sighed.

“Hi Lando, want me to kiss you too?”

“No thanks, I’ll pass today. Good morning Alex.” 

Alex mumbled a quick ‘good morning’ as he sagged into the passenger seat and fastened his seatbelt. George pulled away from the curb and his hand settled on Alex’s knee.

Lando sighed. He was happy for his two best friends, but did they really have to be so…_ in love_? Like, when they were younger, it always was George, Alex and Lando. But now it’s George and Alex, and oh-yeah, _that third-wheel._

George lifted his hand from Alex’s knee to shift gears and then reached for Alex’s hand. Alex, who had been staring out of the window, turned his head to face George. He smiled and intertwined their finger.

Lando felt alone. Not in a bad way, but just the same way he had felt for a few years now: Like he wasn’t really needed. Like no one even noticed he was there. Like no one would miss him if he left.

Sometimes it’s nice to be on the background, but it was at times like these that he actually wanted to be seen by someone. 

Lando broke the silence by clearing his throat. “So… What did you guys do this weekend?”

Alex let go of George’s hand again, as if he was just caught doing something illegal.

“Not much, just hung out with George and studied.”

George snorted, “_I_ studied, while _you _were humping me in your sleep.”

“I was _not_!” Alex exclaimed, playfully hitting George on the shoulder. 

“Okay, okay.” He apologized, “But still. You weren’t studying.”

Alex mumbled something that sounded a lot like,_ ‘I was just tired and you were comfy.’_

“So, what did you do, Lando?” George asked. Their eyes met through the rearview mirror.

“I studied.” He answered and quickly averted his eyes.

George nodded. 

Lando had always been different, but definitely not in a bad way. He was talented at _everything_ but didn’t seem to care about it. He played several instruments, had a great voice, was smart as hell and also just had to look at a sport to be good at it. He could be the most popular person in school if he wanted to, but for some reason he always stuck with Alex and him.

After Kimi’s death, Lando changed. He gave up on sport, rarely came out of his room any more and talked to literally no one. Alex and he noticed there was something terribly wrong, but assumed that he was just mourning, until Alex had found him in the school bathroom, throwing up his lunch.

They had helped him, – just like any other well-thinking human would do - but Lando still wasn’t the same as before. He wasn’t his cheery self anymore. He started behaving oddly and seemed to be more distant than before. He just wasn’t Lando anymore.

Or maybe he was, but just a scarred, fucked-up version of himself.

Lando also didn’t need rides back home anymore, which was odd. So one time, after school, George and Alex decided to wait in the parking lot for Lando, to see why he didn’t need rides anymore and where he went.

Lando had gotten into a black Aston Martin, of who both George and Alex hadn’t recognized the driver through the blinded windows. They had wanted to follow Lando, but they didn't have a car, which made it rather hard to follow a sports car. George cursed while the unknown car was already far ahead of them, driving away from them, and eventually out of sight. 

George had hit a car in frustration and kept on swearing. Alex had tried to calm him down when George started crying.

George had felt nauseous because Lando had changed _so much _in the past months. He suddenly had secrets, while they always told each other everything.

Alex grabbed his hand and forced him to look at him.

  
George smiled to himself. It might have been a fucked-up situation, but had been the first time George and Alex kissed, and that would always be a happy memory for them.

He looked over at Alex, who was busy arguing with Lando about the music.

“Lando, no! We’re not playing your stupid meme songs!”

“Hey, not cool!” Lando exclaimed, “First of all, they’re not stupid. And second of all, Papa Franku’s Legacy is fucking elite.”

“Jesus, Lando, even the name of the playlist is lame!”

Lando gasped.

“How dare you disrespect Filthy Frank like that!”

“Woah, woah,” George interjected, “Shut the fuck up or I’ll make you listen to ‘I’m A Banana’ for the rest of the ride.”

Both Lando and Alex were immediately quiet.

“You know that is a meme too, right?” Lando asked in a small voice, and George smiled.

“I do. I kind of want to listen to meme songs too,” George said while handing Lando his phone. Alex narrowed his eyes at George and mouthed: _“Traitor.”_

Lando was quickly scrolling through George’s phone, and George whispered, “Don’t worry, by the time he has picked out a song we’re already at school.”

Alex grinned, “I sometimes forget how smart you are.”

George placed his hand on Alex’s thigh once again as they drove into their school’s parking lot. They found a free space and parked the car.

“No! No, wait! I just found a song!” Lando whined as the engine switched off. George held out his hand and Lando reluctantly handed him his phone.

They got out of the car and walked towards the entrance. Alex gave George a peck on the cheek and muttered a quick, ‘I’ll _see you at lunch_,’ before going to his first class. 

"What the fuck was that?" George asked Lando when Alex was gone and they headed to their lockers.

"What the fuck was what?"

"You lied to me again."

Lando sighed, unlocked his locker and threw in his coat, "I did."

"When will you tell us the truth?"

"I don't know. Soon I hope..."

George grabbed both of Lando's shoulders, startled Lando, and said, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know, but... This is different."

"Lando, I know you're gay."

Lando choked on his saliva, 

"What the fuck, George!

"Wait, you're not gay?" George asked in confusion.

"No!" Lando exclaimed, "Why would you think that?!"

George let go of Lando's shoulders and closed his locker.

"Well, you disappear every afternoon, and there's been this guy texting you. He's called 'Dutch Guy' or something on your phone. Alex and I just figured..." He let his voice trail off.

"Jesus Christ! I just go to someone to make homework and shit!"

"But why would you keep that a secret?"

"I didn't keep it a secret! You guys just never asked!"

George thought he knew Lando, but, _damn_, was he wrong.

"Oh..." This was awkward, "Let's, uhm... Head to class then."

Lando nodded and they walked in silence until they reached the classroom.

"Do I look gay?" Lando asked.

"What?" 

"Do I look gay?" He repeated.

"I dunno. Do _I _look gay?"

"George, you _are_ gay."

"Is this a trick question?"

The bell rang, and both Lando and George were relieved that this conversation was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I referred to a playlist called [Papa Franku's Legacy](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2zAe2AIaocu2N8UtPsaq6r?si=nNJI0YTxS5OTuExGGJxVnQ). That's actually my brother's spotify meme-playlist. Just thought that's a fun detail.
> 
> Well, whatever, no one cares about that.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Just like tips and feedback.
> 
> :)


	3. Chapter 3

Lando watched the clock slowly tick the seconds away. He just had to wait seven minutes and thirty-eight more seconds for freedom, but somehow the seconds seemed to last for hours.

George jabbed a lanky finger between Lando's ribs, and Lando jerked away from his touch.

"Hey, uhm... About this morning," George whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you, or something. You've been rather quiet today, and I'm sorry if I'm the cause of that. Please forgive me?" George looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Of course. You didn't insult me, though. I just slept like absolute shit last night."

"Oh... But still, I'm so-"

"Gentlemen in the back, are you talking in _my _class?" Miss Brooks' stern voice echoed through the classroom. Lando responded immediately.

"Yes Miss, I'm sorry. I was explaining exercise 21 to George."

It was always tricky to tell someone a lie, but Lando was experienced. He had taught himself to come up with a believable lie within a matter of seconds throughout the years of hiding his identity from the people he loved most.

Miss Brooks seemed satisfied with this 'apology', nodded, turned back to the board and continued speaking about God knows what. 

"You came up with that quickly," George remarked. Lando shrugged.

"You know it's not the first time we almost got in trouble for speaking in class."

"That's true," George admitted. But this wasn't the first time he noticed how good Lando was at lying.

Lando tapped George's hand with his pen to get his attention back.

"Could I get a ride home?"

"You're not going to that friend of yours?"

"Well no, not directly after school." George raised an eyebrow at him. "We're meeting the new neighbours." Lando explained quickly.

"They finally sold the house across the street?" Lando nodded, "You better start dating your neighbour. Then we can swim in their pool."

Lando giggled.

"But what if they're old?"

"Then you have a pool _and _a sugar-daddy." 

"Kinda kinky" Lando whispered a little too loudly, causing some people to turn around and look at them. Lando let out an embarrassed giggle.

"Shut the fuck up, we'll get kicked out of class for this." George warned him half-heartedly. Lando tried to keep a straight face and failed. His loud laughter filled every corner of the classroom and everyone turned around to stare at them. Miss Brooks looked furious.

"Mister Norris, could you please share with the class what's so funny about my explanation on Pythagoras' theorem?" 

Lando looked at her and quieted for a second, before shaking his head, burying his face in his hands and laughing again. It sounded more like crying.

"Would you mind helping your friend, mister Russell?"

George opened his mouth, but couldn't come up with a logical explanation. Luckily for him, Lando had gotten his face out of his hands and spoke up.

"George here," Lando giggled, wiping the tears away from his eyes and pointing at George, "used the Bach-theorem instead of Pythagoras' theorem on exercise 21!"

Some people rolled their eyes, some people muttered _'nerd'_ under their breath, but miss Brooks snorted, "Maybe you should join my explanation, mister Russell."

"I suppose I should..." George answered dryly, and thank _God _she turned back to the board again. 

George looked over at Lando and gave him the finger.

The bell rang, "Okay everyone, pack your stuff, I'll see you tomorrow." Miss Brooks dumped herself into her desk-chair. She looked like she was done with the week already.

Lando quickly threw everything into his bag and ran out of the door, George followed.

"It wasn't even _that _funny!" George said to Lando while smacking the back of his head.

"I know, I know!" Lando hiccuped, "I just can't believe people heard me say '_kinda kinky_' during a maths lesson. _A maths lesson, George_! This will haunt me in my dreams!"

They arrived at their lockers and found Alex waiting for them. "What have you done to him?" Alex asked George, pointing at Lando.

"I didn't do anything," George held up his hands in defense, "he embarrassed himself again!"

Alex rolled his eyes, "Dorks..."

George slid an arm around Alex's waist and pulled him close, "Well, you said yes to dating me, so I'm _your_ dork." 

Alex gave George a quick peck on the lips before pulling away again.

"Ready to go?" He asked Lando, who was struggling to put on his coat.

"Sure, just lemme..." He aggressively shrugged off his coat, "There ya go!"

"Alright, let's get going then." George brushed his hand against Alex's, who intertwined their fingers with a content smile spreading across his features.

"Quit being gay, I need to get home!" Lando piped up.

Once they were all sitting in the car, George handed Lando his phone.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Lando asked when George started the car and drove away.

"Play music," George answered simply, earning a smack on the shoulder from Alex. 

"Oh hell no! We're not letting Lando pick the music! George, you know he only plays-"

Alex was interrupted by 'All Star' blasting from the speakers. 

The rest of the car-ride Lando and George were singing along with the music, while Alex covered his ears.

George stopped in front of Lando's home, and said, "Go get yourself a sugar-daddy!"

Lando erupted into a fit of giggles and grabbed his coat. He got out of the car and waved at George and Alex as they drove off.

Lando walked towards the front door. His dad was home, his car stood in the driveway. He first knocked on the door, but no one opened, so Lando rang the doorbell several times. Seb opened the door, and he looked ready to hit someone in the face.

"This is my_ only _free afternoon of the year, and I swear to God I'll-"

"Hi dad." 

"Oh, hi Lando." Seb opened the door, "I was just doing the dishes."

Lando stepped inside, "Sorry, I was running late this morning."

"Doesn't matter," His dad ruffled his hair, "I had to lunch, so a bowl doesn't make much of a difference."

Lando bluntly dropped his bag to the floor and sighed.

"You okay?" His dad closed the door and leaned against it to observe Lando.

"Yeah, just... School, I guess" Lando shrugged and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I remember when I was in high school." His dad sighed, "Your dad would always take me somewhere fun after school."

Lando smiled, "I didn't know that."

"Just after grandpa and grandma got divorced, I just thought love was stupid, non-existing maybe, but your dad proved me otherwise." He gave Lando a watery smile.

"His birthday is coming up..."

"I know. Do you have something in mind?" Seb asked.

He did have an idea, somewhere, in the back of his mind. The part of his brain where only happy scenarios popped up.

"Not yet. Just go to his grave again, like last years."

Seb nodded. "Dad would like that."

A grin tugged at the corners of Lando's mouth. "He would probably tell us to '_leave him alone,'_ because he _'knows what to do.'"_

Seb snorted and let his head hang, "Your dad and his statements..."

"Dad always _did_ know what to do, you have to give him that."

Seb pushed himself away from the door and wrapped his arms around Lando. 

"I love you, Lando."

"I love you too."

They stood in silence for a moment, enjoying each other company.

"Come, let's meet the neighbours." His dad muffled against his hair, and Lando hummed in agreement.

"Alrighty," Dad pulled away from Lando to put on his shoes, "let's go!"

Lando opened the door for his dad and made a small bow. "After you."

Once they had closed the door and they were both outside, dad smacked him the back of his head.

"Ow!" Lando exclaimed, "Why did you do that?"

They walked over to the other side of the street. "You were being weird."

"I was just being polite!"

"I think you mixed up '_polite_' and '_boneheaded_' again."

"Wait, wha- _Again?_ What's that even supposed to mean?"

They reached the front door of their neighbours.

"It means..." He rang the doorbell, "...You're an idiot."

Lando put his hand over his heart and tried to look hurt.

"_My _idiot." His dad added and smiled at him, Lando smiled back. 

The door opened and someone appeared. A boy -- around Lando's age -- with thick strands of black hair, falling into his big, brown eyes, framed by long lashes.

The boy smiled at Lando, but then turned his face inside again and screamed:

"Dad! They're here!"

The boy turned his face back, looking straight into Lando's eyes and smiled at him. He held out his hand for Lando, and Lando shook it.

"I'm Lando," He said.

"Carlos." He squeezed Lando's hand slightly, before letting go of it and opening the door completely so that they could enter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have noticed, the first part was inspired by the Silverstone press-conference. 
> 
> no one cares about that, but whatever.
> 
> Coments and kudos are always welcome
> 
> :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, I'm back.
> 
> I'm pretty sure no one missed me, tho...
> 
> I'm sorry for not posting for a while, but I've been in a lot of physical pain last weeks. I don't know what it is, but my joints hurt hella bad.
> 
> The pain has been kind of clouding my fucking brain, so I'm taking a lot of painkillers.
> 
> I was pretty high on those while writing this, so...
> 
> Enjoy this crackhead chapter
> 
> :)

Carlos held the door open and shook Seb's hand when someone came rushing down the stairs.

"_Hola, hola_!" The man screamed. "Oh! You must be Lando!" He said when he took sight of Lando. The man enveloped him in a tight embrace.

"Jup... That's me." Lando nearly suffocated, but luckily the man pulled away.

"I'm Fernando, Carlos' dad!" Fernando beamed in his face.

"Ah! Hi again, Sebastian." Fernando walked over to his dad and hugged him in the same way he had hugged Lando.

His dad gave Fernando an awkward pat on the back as he held on just a little too long. 

Carlos pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly ashamed of his father.

Fernando _finally _let go of Seb and walked straight into the living room, without looking back at his guest. 

"I'm sorry for my father," Carlos apologized to Lando and Seb. "He can sometimes be a little too..."

"CARLOS ALONSO-SAINZ DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Fernando screamed and Carlos turned scarlet.

Lando thought he looked cute.

Carlos awkwardly cleared his throat, "Could I offer you something to drink."

Lando hesitated because _holy shit_ Carlos is hot and _holy shit_ why is he thinking of that? He is_ not _gay! But _holy shit _he probably is!

"Water will be fine for me," Dad answered, a smile playing on his lips as he realized Lando suddenly got shy.

Carlos turned to Lando and raised an eyebrow. Lando felt himself turning red.

"Same for me..."

Carlos smiled and gave him a small nod before disappearing through the same door as his father.

Seb took a step towards the door, but turned around, "You coming, Lando?"

"Yeah... Yeah, of course!" Lando hurried into the living room after his dad.

The living room was empty, but soon Fernando came rushing in with two glasses of water.

"I'm sorry," He apologized, "for being so chaotic."

"You don't have to apologize for that," Lando's dad said with a kind smile and he took a seat on a chair. "We're all chaotic sometimes."

Fernando sat down with a sigh, "I know, but the moving has been pretty stressful, and I'm worried about Carlos going to a new school and making new friends and now having school in English and his grades and..." he let his voice trail off when Carlos walked into the living room as well, holding a cup of coffee and a can of Red Bull.

"I'll be fine, dad." He smiled reassuringly at Fernando and flopped down onto the couch.

Lando quickly took a seat next to Carlos (because it was the only one left) and started playing with the sleeve of his hoodie.

His father and Fernando were happily babbling about... Lando didn't even know. He was too aware of an _absurdly _hot Spaniard sitting next to him.

Lando started plucking at his cuticles like he always did when he was nervous. Carlos gently swatted Lando's hand away and Lando let out a surprised squeal. He felt himself blush again.

"Stop picking at your... " There was a long-lasting silence, "Ah shit, I don't know the word for that..." Carlos rubbed a hand across his face.

"Cuticles?"

"Yeah, holy shit, thanks! My brain is not doing great today."

Lando chuckled, "Now _that's _relatable."

Carlos looked at Fernando, and they had some sort of spiritual conversation with each other.

It was weird. There were some threatening looks from both sides, silent words and a single wink from Fernando at the end. Carlos sighed in defeat and abruptly got up from the couch and pulled Lando along to the kitchen.

"Wha-"

"There's food here." Carlos quickly explained while opening a few cupboards, "You like crisps?"

"Who doesn't like crisps?"

"Good point..." He threw a big bag in Lando's direction and Lando only just managed to catch it.

"Ah shit, wait." Carlos disappeared into the living room again, but soon retrieved with their drinks in his hands, "You wanna go to my room?" 

_No. No, definitely not. Nuh-uh. I will embarrass myself and turn all awkward and shit, because you look like a fucking Spanish sex-god or something and now I'm very conscious about how I look and I've only known you for a few minutes, but somehow I want to fucking marry you._

"Sure," Lando shrugged and Carlos beamed at him before rushing up the stairs. Lando followed him, trailing a little bit behind him because of his leg, and ended up in one of the biggest bedrooms he had ever seen.

"Holy shit..." Lando let his eyes wander through the room. It was kind of messy, but in a good way; there were some boxes scattered across the room, the was a king-size bed, a desk, a TV with Playstation and a fucking _racing simulator._

Carlos caught Lando staring at his sim, and asked, "Want to try it?"

"Fuck yeah..." Lando threw the crisps bag onto the bed, slid into the seat and switched it on, just like he would do if he was recording a YouTube video.

"You've done _that _before," Carlos remarked

Lando smiled cheekily and turned around to look at him, "I have."

"You better not break my records, _cabrón."_

Lando didn't know what '_cabrón' _meant, but he thought Spanish sounded very hot and would've loved to hear Carlos speak more.

_Oh God._

_He was one of those people with a language kink, wasn't he?_

_Ah, who cares._

"I'll fucking _destroy _your records, mate."

Lando did not destroy Carlos' records, but he _was _a few tenths faster.

Lando found himself being very comfortable around Carlos. And although he had only known him for less than an hour, he and Carlos were acting like friends. They were laughing together, talking about useless stuff; like games, school and their favourite YouTubers, which made Lando a little nervous, because _he_ was in Carlos' list of YouTubers.

But what was most surprising of all, was that they had an _actual _conversation with each other. He found out that they had a lot in common: They both karted when they were younger, they both liked gaming... Lando forgot the rest of them, actually, too distracted by how adorable Carlos was. 

The way Carlos laughed awkwardly when he didn't know the word in English, his heavy Spanish accent and contagious laugh made Lando feel like he could puke out millions of butterflies on Carlos' sim.

"So..." Lando had just finished a lap on Hockenheim, "Why did you move _here_ of all places?"

Carlos scratched his neck, "It's a long story..."

"I don't mind long stories."

_Especially not with your accent._

"It's kind of sad..."

Lando shrugged, eyes still focussed on the screen. "We all come with lore." 

"We come with what now?"

Lando whirled around, "And you dare to call yourself a gamer?"

"I never said that I was a gamer!" Carlos defended himself.

There was a long-lasting silence.

Lando actually wanted to hear Carlos' story and was now weighing his chances.

"If I tell you my story, will you tell me yours?" Lando asked

Carlos thought for a moment, but then nodded, "You start."

Lando mentally prepared himself, "Okay, well uhm... When I was thirteen, my dad — other dad — passed away because he had bone cancer."

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

Lando raised his hand at Carlos to stop him from talking. Carlos silenced and settled on the bed.

"So then after that, I felt like absolute shit and I barely came out of my room anymore and also barely ate. That's when I realized that I sort of _adored _the hunger and stopped eating completely. I knew that I would starve myself eventually, so I started eating small amounts of food, which I'd keep in my stomach for a few hours and then erase from my system again."

By the time the last words were out, Lando's lungs were hurting. So he inhaled deeply and smiled at Carlos, who looked sheepishly at him. Lando's smile faltered.

"If that makes sense," he added quickly.

"Dios mío... My story is nothing compared to yours."

"I don't care." Lando smiled and shrugged. "I wanna hear yours."

"Oh, well..." Carlos cleared his throat and looked down at his hands. "I came out of the closet and then my mom left us because she didn't want me as her son anymore."

"Jesus... That's still sad."

Carlos looked up, straight into Lando's eyes.

"Yeah, I guess..."

There was an awkward silence while Lando and Carlos were just kind of staring at each other.

_So he's gay. Or bi. Or pan._

_ I don't even know what pan means, but I know it means that he can love men, so there's hope for me. _

_Or he's asexual or aromantic, that would be less convenient. _

_Or he's-_

Suddenly Lando's phone rang, pulling him back into the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uhm...
> 
> Sorry for ending it so abruptly, and sorry for this chapter itself. I know it sucks, I just didn't want to wait longer to post it.
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome, tho
> 
> :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour.
> 
> Fromage.
> 
> Baguette.
> 
> That's French.
> 
> Heh, I'm bilingual.
> 
> Anyway, enough of me having French crackhead-energy, there's another chapter.  
Enjoy :)

.

Lando jumped up from the racing simulator and quickly grabbed his phone to see who was calling. The screen read:

**Incoming call from Dutch Boi**

_Oh crap! I forgot to text Max that I am welcoming the neighbours!_

_Shit, shit, shi-_

"Who's that?" Carlos asked, looking over his shoulder and startling Lando.

"That's, uhm..." Lando sputtered.

_Is this what it feels like to have a stroke? Or am I just a fucking imbecile? Max is your friend, that's not illegal. Having a YouTube account while being underage, _that's _illegal!_

_"..._a friend of mine." Lando managed to say.

_ I thought I was good at lying, but I guess I'm just absolute crap at telling the truth._

"Could I...?" Lando gestured towards the door.

"Yeah, of course." Carlos shrugged and settled back onto the bed while Lando rushed out of the door. He leaned against it and answered the phone call.

_"Mate, where the fuck are you? I've been waiting for like, two fucking hours and you weren't answering my texts! Are you okay?"_

"Yeah! Oh God, I'm sorry, I should've told you."

_"What? What happened? Who do I need to punch?"_

"Nothing happened, calm your tits Verstappen. We have new neighbours and I forgot to tell you that we were welcoming them."

_"Oh..." _Max sounded disappointed, "_So no punching today?"_

"No. But, I mean, you could punch Dan."

_"I already did that today. Twice, actually."_

"Now _that's _a healthy relationship." 

"_Shut the fuck up, I was only joking."_

"I know. Don't worry, I'm not _that _stupid."

"_I beg to differ..."_

"Fuck you!"

"_Okay, okay, sorry mate," _Max snorted, "_But you're sure you're fine?"_

"Yes! For fuck's sake, stop acting like my dad!"

"_Geez, okay! __I'll stop being nice, don't worry."_

"_Thank _you!"

_"You want me to come pick you up?"_

"Uh... I don't know when I'll be done, so is it okay if I text you?"

_"Yeah mate, of course!"_

"Alright, thank you..."

_"Any time, mate. I'll see you in a bit."_

"Yeah, see you."

And with that Lando ended the call and shoved his phone in his back pocket. He opened the door and found Carlos on his bed, stuffing his face with crisps and scrolling through his phone. He tore his eyes away from the device and held the bag up.

"You want?"

Lando took the bag from Carlos and flopped down onto the bed next to him. He shoved a hand full into his mouth and put the bag in between both of them.

"That sounded serious," Carlos commented, eyes found their way back to his phone.

"You were listening?" Another hand full of crisps disappeared into Lando's mouth.

"You were leaning against the door. I could not _not _listen."

Lando opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again immediately and looks down at his hands.

There's a long-lasting silence, so awkward that Lando wanted to rip his hair out of his scalp. Suddenly Carlos spoke up.

"Why did you stop karting?" He asked and puts his phone aside to look at Lando. Lando could feel himself turning red.

"It's really embarrassing..." Lando mumbled.

"Now I'm interested!" Carlos said with a cheeky grin.

"Fuck you," Lando said half-heartedly.

"Aww... Come on!" Carlos pouted, and Lando questioned why he had to look so Goddamn adorable.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to laugh!"

Carlos nodded frantically and settled against the headboard of the bed.

"Oh God..." Lando pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on top of them; avoiding Carlos' eyes and staring straight ahead of him, "So, err... I was like eleven-ish and I had a race" Carlos was staring intensely at Lando, and Lando felt very uncomfortable, "and it was raining. There were like two- three laps left, and I was in second. I wanted to get past this guy in front of me. So I got closer and closer and eventually, I got the inside line, but I took to much curb and managed to take both of us out of the race. The other guy was fine, but my kart landed on my left leg and shattered my kneecap and tibia. So I needed to get surgery and since then my leg hurts like shit."

Lando looks over at Carlos, who was still staring at him. 

"I was expecting more, to be honest." 

"Oh, so me getting injured is not _interesting _enough for you?" 

"I don't think it's not interesting. I just think it's an unbelievable story."

"You don't fucking _believe _me?"

"No." Carlos dead-panned.

"I'll fucking make you believe it!" Lando pulled up his left trouser leg to reveal the numerous scars along his leg.

"Dios..." Carlos traced the scars, but pulled his fingers away again almost immediately, "Does it hurt when you walk?"

"Well, not when I walk. But when walking up the stairs, crouching and cycling it does."

"But then why don't you kart anymore?" Carlos asked, "You didn't name karting." He pointed out.

"I guess there was just a lot happening at that time," Lando shrugged, "Dad getting diagnosed with cancer, you know?"

"Oh, I'm sor-"

Lando cut him off by waving his hand, "It doesn't matter, it's not a fucking _taboo_ or something."

Carlos nodded and once again it was silent. 

_Should I really have told him about dad? Now he feels sorry for me. Or he just thinks I'm weird._

Lando coughed awkwardly, "What games do you normally play?" He asked and Carlos' face lit up.

"I play a lot of FIFA. You want to play?"

Lando _hated _FIFA, but he smiled, "I don't really play FIFA." he shrugged. "but whatever, let's play!"

Carlos climbed off the bed and switched on the Playstation. He threw a controller in Lando's direction and Lando caught it.

Lando lost, just like he had predicted, but he didn't care. Because as much as he hated FIFA, he enjoyed Carlos' presence. Carlos had attempted to teach Lando how to play, but Lando refused. He got his ass kicked. 

"You really suck at this, _cabrón_," Carlos said when he scored yet another point.

"Shut up, that's part of my plan!" Lando huffed.

"So your plan is--" Carlos scored again, "--losing?"

Lando threw his controller at the screen, but luckily it missed, "I give up."

"Aww, you're all angry!" Carlos cooed at him and tried to pinch his cheek. Lando swatted his hand away.

"I hate you." He glared at Carlos half-heartedly. Carlos pouted, "Why? Because _you _are shit at FIFA? That's not fair, _cabrón_."

"This game is rigged..."

"Keep believing that." Carlos smiled and patted his knee, "What do you want to do now?"

"Err... Commit suicide?"

Carlos raised an eyebrow at him.

_Oh God. I really said that, didn't I?_

"Sorry," Lando buried his face in his hands, "Weird sense of humour."

"It's not that weird compared to mine."

"So we're both weird?"

"Yes. Yes we are."

Lando held up his hand for a high-five and Carlos high-fived him.

There was a knock on the door, "Can I come in?" Lando heard Fernando ask and Carlos rolled his eyes. "Of course, dad." 

Fernando opened the door and smiled, "Ah, I see you're doing FIFA. Was Carlos nice to you?" He asked Lando.

"He destroyed me in FIFA, but for the rest he was nice."

Fernando looked at Carlos and chuckled. Lando was not sure why. "I came to tell you that your dad is leaving."

"Oh," Lando looked over at Carlos. "I guess I'm going as well, then." Lando got his phone from his pocket and sent a quick message to Max while walking down the stairs. He found his dad, who looked more relaxed than Lando had seen him in a while, "You had fun?" Seb asked.

"Yeah..." Lando looked at the street, half expecting to see Max's car there.

_What the fuck?_

To Lando's surprise, the black Aston Martin was waiting in front of his house. He knew Max was fast, but this was just impossible. If that was really Max, Lando was most definitely going to kill him.

"Who is that?" His dad caught him staring and followed his gaze.

"That's Max," Lando answered through gritted teeth.

"Oh! Can I finally meet-" 

"No." Lando cut him off and stormed out of the door. He walked over to the car and ripped the door of the passenger seat open.

"Hi Lan-"

Lando climbed inside and slammed the door closed behind him, "You _fucking_ piece of shit! _What_ are you doing here?" He spat at Max.

"Woah! I just came a little earlier, no big deal!" Max defended.

"No big deal? Everyone could have seen you, _Max_. You're my editor, _Max. _If they saw that stupid face of yours, _Max, _and then saw me getting into this car, _Max,_ they would know who the fuck I am, _Max!" _

Max looked at him sheepishly, "I haven't thought of it that way," he admitted, "I'm sorry..."

Lando saw his dad, Fernando and Carlos looking him. Or better said, they were _trying _to look at him.

_Thank God for translucent windows._

"Shut the fuck up and drive. I need to get the fuck out of here before they recognise you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hella awkward to write, tbh. I just couldn't get Carlos' and Lando's dynamic right. 
> 
> I was going for sexual tension, but got Carlando being socialy awkward for like, 1k words.
> 
> Hurray!
> 
> And Lando being angry? Hella funny to write! Just Lando repeating Max's name every 5 words. I think that's fucking hilarious.
> 
> I don't know if you think that's funny, but for me (fucking high on painkillers) it was fun to write.
> 
> I know this chapter was another trainwreck, and I'm sorry for that. I'll try to be less... hopeless in the next chapters.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> This is yet another (very short, I'm sorry) chapter of Lando being a gamer girl.
> 
> Who doesn't love GamerGirl!Lando?
> 
> Enjoy this shit  
:)

Lando saw his dad and new neighbours staring at the car he was sitting in. His dad started pacing towards it with quick, large strides and was rapidly nearing the car. He looked furious.

"Drive, now!"

Max spotted Seb, "Oh shit!" and he drove away. Lando relaxed and slumped into his seat when his dad was finally out of sight. There was a deafening silence.

"Are you mad at me?" Max asked after a while. Lando sighed.

"No..." he rubs a hand over his face, "I just panicked, I guess..."

"Good, because I can't take you seriously when you're angry," Max said and earned an eye roll from Lando. "What? You look like a goddamn puppy, mate!"

"You're on thin fucking ice, Verstappen!" Lando warned him.

"Aww!" Max cooed, "What are you gonna do? Bark at me?"

"I'll fucking lick your face, you sad piece of shit!"

Max made a disgusted face, "No offence," he said, "But I only like it when Dan-"

"Woah there!" Lando interrupted, "Too much."

"Too much?" Max asked with a smirk on his face. "I'm only getting started. Have I told you about the time that Dan and I went to Paris? He-"

"LALALALALALA, CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Lando screamed while covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Max laughed and shook his head, "I'm not going to talk about my sex life with you, Lando, you can get your hands away from your ears."

Lando eyed him suspiciously but eventually lowered his hands.

"He tied me to the bed frame and fucked me all night long." Max quickly said with a smirk before Lando could cover his ears, "What the _fuck _dude! I'm under age!"

"So?" Max shrugged, "That's not going to stop me."

"Well, it _should!_"

"So just because you're too pathetic to get a girlfriend _I'm _not allowed to talk about my boyfriend? That's not fair!"

Lando kept quiet and stared angrily out of the window, "Come on, man! Don't be angry, I didn't mean it."

Lando was way too tired for any of this _bullshit._ He pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head and leaned against the window. He closed his eyes,_ "_It's fine, Max, don't worry."

Max sighed, "You're doing it again."

_Fucking Max knows me too well_. _Always notices when I just want to fucking get away from everyone and their bullshit._

"I don't care, just leave me."

"Lando, come on man... Don't do this now."

"I'm just tired, leave me alone."

Max didn't answer, he just sighed and let the silence wash over him.

"When are you going to stop doing this to yourself?"

"I can't stop it, I'm tired."

"Cut the lies, Lando," he said sharply, "And I wasn't talking about that." Lando didn't respond, Max continued, "When are you going to stop hiding?"

Lando sighed for what felt like the tenth time that car-ride, "I don't know--" He saw Max opening his mouth and getting ready to call Lando out, but Lando interjected before he could, "--I really want to, Max. It's just that... I want to graduate first. I don't want to be famous, I want to be Lando."

The silence that followed wasn't loaded; on the contrary, it was empty.

"Oh, so now we're quiet?" Lando asked sarcastically.

"You're asking too much of yourself."

"Fuck you, I'm not."

"You _are, _Lando, don't deny it. You think you can graduate from high school _and _post a YouTube video _every_ _fucking _day _and _keeping all that shit a secret from literally everybody?"

"Yes, I think I can, and I've been fucking doing all of that for almost four years now! I think I'll survive for another six months."

Max muttered something under his breath. Lando didn't care about what he said and simply closed his eyes again.

_Stupid Max. _

_He has a point, though. I can't even fucking remember the last time I slept more than three hours._

"I guess I could record less video's..." Lando mumbled reluctantly, not wanting to admit Max was right. Not wanting to admit that he _was _asking too much of himself.

"That's a great start," Lando felt Max's hand pet his knee twice and giving it a gentle squeeze before he pulled it away again.

Lando felt the car stop and heard the engine turning off, "We're here," Max said, gently poking a finger between Lando's ribs. Lando grumbled something and opened the door so he could get out of the car.

Lando loved Max's house. It was an old ranch that he and Dan had bought two years ago. Before that, he had been recording in their apartment, which was _way _smaller than this house.

Max locked the car with his keys and walked towards the ranch. "You coming?" He asked him and Lando quickly hurried after Max into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes,  
yet another abrupt ending of a chapter.
> 
> This is absolute shit.
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
(kill me, please)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> :')


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes
> 
> Chapter
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> :)

Max opened the door and screamed: "We're home!", but he didn't get a response.

"That's odd," Lando remarked, "Usually Dan would have already tackled us to the ground or something."

Max toed off his shoes and shrugged off his coat, carelessly leaving them both on the floor. He opened the door that led to the living room and found Dan loudly snoring, sprawled on the couch.

"Could've known..." Lando whispered to Max when he entered the room.

Max laughed humorlessly. "He's lucky that I love him," and left the room.

Lando studied Dan. He had always admired people who could sleep at daytime because he wasn't even able to sleep during night time. 

_I could really use a nap right now._

Lando shuffled closer to the couch and carefully laid himself down next to Dan. Dan's steady sleep-breathing hitched and he sleepily cranked one of his eyes open. He smiled when he saw Lando cuddling closer to his chest. Dan draped an arm over Lando's back and pulled him closer. Lando relaxed into his touch and let his eyes droop closed. Soon his thoughts became hazy and he felt himself drifting off.

He was woken again by the feeling of silent laughter vibrating through Daniel's chest. Lando worked his eyes open and looked up. He was greeted by Dan smiling down at him. Lando rubbed in his eyes and quickly sat up.

"Shit," he stifled a yawn, "What time is it?"

Dan reached for his phone, which was charging on the back of the couch. He tapped it awake and checked the time. "A little past five."

"Gotta record..."

Dan looked at him, "Got any idea for a video?" he asked.

"I mean..." Lando rubbed his hand over his face, "...Max and I talked about recording less video's. So I could talk about that."

Dan closed his eyes and smiled weakly, "Great idea." 

_Dan is acting strange. No shit-eating grin? No telling me I'm tiny? No inappropriate jokes? And sleeping instead of coffee? _

"You alright?" Lando asked and got a small reassuring smile from Dan.

"Yeah, just..." Dan sighed and looked around the living room. "Max is not around, right?"

"Err... don't think so."

"Okay..." Daniel motioned for him to come closer and lowered his voice."I've been thinking about proposing to Max."

"That's fucking awesome!" Lando exclaimed and Dan put a hand over his mouth to quiet him.

"We don't know where he is." Dan reminded him and slowly lowered his hand from Lando's face.

"But Dan," Lando said, quieter this time, "That's the best thing I've heard in like... months!"

Daniel moved his arm to behind his neck so he could rest his head on top of it. "You think he'll say yes?"

"Are you nuts? Of course he'll say yes!" Lando assured him, placing a hand on Dan's leg, "He loves you."

Dan sighed, "Don't you think I'm moving too fast?" Lando gave him a sceptical look, "You know what Max is like."Dan pointed out.

"Max loves you." Lando repeated, "And next to that, you guys have been together for like... forever!"

"Four years." Dan corrected him and Lando rolled his eyes.

"Aww," Dan cooed and slung an arm around Lando's waist to pull him close. "You're so small and annoyed!" Lando struggled out of his hold and shot him a threatening look. "Call me small _once _again," Lando snapped, "And I'll kill you!"

Dan was silent for a moment, before bursting out in a fit of very Dan-like laughter.

"You? Kill me?" He scorned. "You can't even reach the top cabinet, mate!"

Lando was _just _about to leap and strangle Dan to death when he heard the front door opening.

”I GOT PIZZA!!!” He heard Max scream and kick the door closed behind him. Dan immediately sat up and squealed in excitement.

”Get yourself someone like that,” Dan whispered to Lando with a wide grin, before getting up and rushing into the hallway to help Max with the pizza.

Lando smiled when he saw Dan pepper Max’s face with kisses. Max made a disgusted face and tried to keep the pizza boxes in his hands from sloughing to the ground. Dan stabled and took the boxes from Max and whispered something in his ear. Max’s expression turned soft and he gave Dan a quick kiss on the lips. The kiss lingered for a few second, but Max eventually pulled away and walked into the kitchen. Dan followed Max with his eyes, a content smile plastered to his face.

Lando loved seeing his friends like that. Although it kind of disgusted him.

Dan walked back into the living room with the boxes in his hands. He settled onto the couch next to Lando, pizzas on his lap. He looked down at the brown boxes and sighed contently.

Max walked in.

"He loves the pizza more than that he loves me," Max said dryly to Lando, two beers and a Red bull in his hands.

"Don't say that, Maxy," Dan said with a pout."I love you andthe pizza equally!"

Max rolled his eyes but grinned. "Gee, I'm flattered". He took a seat next to Dan and grabbed the boxes containing the pizza from him. 

"So I got--" he opened the first box "--pepperoni for Dan..."

Dan snatched the box away from Max and started deepthroating a whole fucking piece immediately. Max shook his head and muttered something --it sounded like '_dickhead_'-- under his breath. He opened the next box.

"...Margarita for Lando, plain as always."

"Average," Lando corrected him, taking the box from Max and placing it on his lap, "Not plain!" he emphasised, "_Average_!"

Max rolled his eyes and opened the last box. "...And pineapple for me!"

"He's lucky that I love him," Dan whispered at Lando.

Lando chuckled. "That's exactly what Max said about you." 

Dan placed a hand over his heart, as if wounded, but the fake sadness was soon replaced by a grin. 

"Like attracts like," he said proudly, but Max interjected.

"I'm not so sure about that," Max said dryly, "Because I'm not an idiot."

"Says the one that likes pineapple on pizza!"

"Bitch I'm vegetarian, I don't have much choice."

"You could've gone for margarita, or, y'know, _not be a fucking vegetarian."_

"Well, at least I care about the environment."

"You drive a fucking Aston Martin! How is that 'caring for the environment'?"

"I need to compensate! Either a fast car or meat."

Lando let his friends bicker for a while, mindlessly shoving pizza into his mouth. His thoughts went everywhere, but nowhere at the same time.

_How long can I keep doing this? _

_This pizza tastes good._

_How long can I keep hiding?_

_Do they have a new chef at the pizzeria? This is a really good pizza._

_Am I even able to graduate and record videos?_

_But seriously, why does it taste so good?_

_I'll die alone._

_I like the cheese on the pizza. It's the right amount of stringy._

_Will I ever be okay?_

_Is stringy even a word?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes
> 
> Ending of chapter
> 
> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Kudos and maybe comments?
> 
> :)
> 
> I'm not an idiot, just dead inside, don't worry.  
But really, thanks for reading this crap.  
I'm sorry for yet another weird ending.  
Please don't kill me.  
I love you guys.  
Hopefully next chapter will come sooner than this one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, and sorry for not posting in a while, these past couple of days were all pretty absurd for me.  
(The following is personal, if you don't want to read it, I won't bother you. You can skip the notes and enjoy the chapter :))
> 
> Okay, well...  
Everything feels like a fever dream right now. My school has closed and now I'm sitting at home all the time (I'm not complaining, tho.)  
But...  
I mentioned something in a past chapter about constant pain in my joints.  
This is, of course, not normal, so I went to see a doctor, but he had no idea what the fuck was going on, so he sent me to get my blood tested for all sorts of shit, but none of them indicated serious dangers for my health.  
So then the doctor diagnosed me with fibromyalgia.  
(If you don't know what it is, it's basically just chronic pain and my brain being a little bitch.)
> 
> Yay.
> 
> Sorry for this, I just needed to get it off my chest.
> 
> And I kinda got stuck on this chapter, lol.
> 
> Well anyway,  
Enjoy the chapter :)

Dan frantically waved his hand in front of Lando's face and Lando felt his eyes slowly focus on the real world again,

"You zoned out again," Dan said, a spark of concern in his eyes and voice as he studied Lando's face.

Lando chuckled awkwardly, avoiding all eye contact and looking down at his pizza (of which most of the cheese had slid off). "I tend to do that a lot."

It was silent. Not uncomfortable, not comfortable, but _damn _close to awkward.

Max cleared his throat after too many seconds of the awkward-not-awkward silence.

"So we're not gonna talk about the fact that you two napped together?" A smirk spread on Max's face as he let his eyes flick between Dan and Lando, studying their changing expressions.

Lando's eyes snapped up to look at Max, same for Dan.

"No." They said in sync and Max pouted.

"But you guys looked so cute!" He whined. "Look -" He got his phone and showed them a picture of Dan and Lando cuddled up on the couch "- at how cute you two are!"

"You took a photo of that?" Lando asked, voice slightly higher than usual when he snatched the phone out of Max's hand and quickly deleted the picture.

"Well, not anymore, I guess," Max said dryly, taking back the phone from Lando.

Dan grabbed one of the beers from the table in front of the couch and took a swig.

"I _do_ look cute," Dan said to himself. Max sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What?" Daniel asked, "I'm cute!"

"Babies are cute. A thirty-year-old man acting like a child is _not cute."_

"I am _not _a child."

"Oh yeah?" Max jutted his chin out daringly, "Prove it."

"I'm bigger than you." Dan tipped his beer back.

"Dan, you _know_ I'm taller than you."

Daniel smirked.

"That's not what I meant, Maxy," he said, emptying the bottle of beer with a smug grin.

Max turned scarlet and Lando was confused.

"What? I don't get-" 

_His dick. He's talking about his dick._

"Oh."

Dan raised his hand for Lando to high-five him, but Lando made no attempt to do it.

"Come on!" Dan nagged, hand still hovering in the air, "It was a good one!"

"Look at the disappointment on his face!" Max said, shoving a piece of pizza into his mouth and wildly gesturing at Lando, "It's clearly the worst joke he has ever heard."

Dan's smile faltered and his hand fell limply beside his body. "Why do you always have to ruin everything?" He asked Max with a fake pout.

”Because otherwise you’ll never stop annoying other people with your _horrible _jokes.” Max said coldly, closing his (now empty) pizza box and placing it onto the ground. 

"Why are you so grumpy?" Dan asked, reaching for Max's hand, "Was Charles at the pizzeria again?"

Max huffed.

"Yes."

"And what did he do this time?"

"He just- Nothing!" Max groaned in frustration, "He did _nothing. _But I just _hate _him. With his _stupid _face, _stupid _smile, _stupid _French accent and _stupid _little moustache!"

"Charles just did something stupid in the past, you'll have to forgive him eventually," Dan said to Max, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Oh, so you're taking his side?" Max asked heatedly, slipping his hand out of Dan's and getting up form the couch.

"I barely know Charles, Maxy," Dan said calmly, reaching for Max's hand again. "Please sit down again?"

Max kept staring angrily at Dan, but Dan gave Max his best puppy eyes.

"Pwease?" Max rolled his eyes, but then his expression softened and he sat down on the couch again.

"I hate you," Max said half-heartedly, snuggling closer to Daniel. "You're a man-child."

"And yet still you love me."

"Press x to doubt."

Dan sighed. "I'm too old for those quotes."

Max patted Dan's stomach, "But yet I still love you." He quickly pecked Dan on the lips.

"I'm still here, y'know?" Lando piped up.

"I don't care," said Dan. "Go look at memes, or whatever the fuck you do in your free time."

"Free time who?" Lando asked, fishing his phone out of his back pocket.

"God," said Daniel, "You're pathetic."

"Agreed," said Max. "But now shut up, both of you, I'm comfortable."

Daniel raked his fingers through Max's hair and pressed a kiss to his temple.

_God, I wonder if I will ever have something like they have._

Lando tore his eyes away from the pair and focused on his phone.

He had a few missed calls from his dad, and a hand full of messages.

_Well, my life was fun while it lasted._

**Papa**

_4 missed calls _

_What the fuck was that?_

_You better get back here right now._

_You are so dead._

_You made me look like a complete imbecile in front of the _ _neighbours._

_You're always on your phone, but now that I'm texting you, you're not looking?_

_How convenient._

_We're going to talk about your behaviour when I get home from work._

_This is not okay, Lando._

Lando's fingers hovered across his keyboard, unsure what to write.

_What _ _the fuck am I supposed to text him? Everything I'll say now will make him angry._

Lando settled for no response, they were going to talk in the evening after all.

He closed WhatsApp and opened Instagram. He switched from his YouTube account to his personal account and was greeted by the notification of a new follow request.

**Follow Requests**

**CarlosAlonsoSainz** (_Carlos Alonso-Sainz) _**would like to follow you.**

Lando smiled down at his phone. 

He didn't remember giving Carlos his Instagram, so he must have looked him up after he left.

He quickly pressed the blue _confirm _button next to Carlos' name and followed him back.

Carlos' Instagram was filled with pictures of him and his friends. They looked like they were having fun, going to carnivals, campings, beaches, cities.

_Damn, Carlos is way cooler than me._

Lando scrolled all the way down and couldn't deny that Carlos looked _good _on all of the photos.

He quickly scrolled back up again, and read his bio.

'Don't forget to drink your milk.' It read.

Lando said those exact same words at the end of every video.

_Hiding from him will be difficult, that's for sure._

"Who's that?" Dan asked him. 

"The guy that came to live across the street," Lando answered.

"He's kinda hot." Max weakly smacked him in the face and Dan grimaced, "But not hotter than you, of course."

"The guy is probably a minor," Max reminded him, his head still resting on Dan's chest, "and definitely Lando's future husband."

"Oi, the fuck!" Lando exclaimed, switching off his phone and throwing it in Max's direction, "I've only known him for less than a day!"

Max managed to catch the phone before it hit him in the face.

"You're not even denying it," Dan snorted. "You like the guy."

Lando tried his best not to blush but failed miserably.

_I need to find a new editor. One with a less annoying boyfriend._

"I hate you," he mumbled.

"Nah mate, you love us," Dan ruffled his hair. Lando swatted his hand away. 

"I still gotta record, though." Lando got up from the couch and let his back make a _very _satisfying pop. "You joining?" He asked Max and Max sighed, cuddling closer to Dan one last time before also getting up. 

"Yeah," said Max. "Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy.
> 
> I hope this wasn't too much of a mess.  
And if it was,  
sorry.
> 
> I've been reading back some chapters (cringed really hard) and have seen A LOT of mistakes. So, sorry.  
If you see mistakes, please, please, PLEASE point them out to prevent me and other readers to cringe and die.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya,  
I'm back with another chapter.  
I didn't check this chapter because I'm hella lazy.  
But, enjoy :)

He had changed his clothes and was now sitting in his gaming chair, the camera and lamps pointing at his face, the rhinestones of his mask were reflecting all the light. Lando loved this feeling so much: the rush of adrenaline that he hoped he would never get used to.

"So..." Lando started hesitantly, looking over at Max, who gave him a reassuring smile. "It's a bit of a different video today," He said, looking into the camera. "Max is here, he's going to help me find the right words, because - as you all know - I'm incapable of speaking proper English."

"You're lucky to have me," Max said smugly. Lando rolled his eyes.

"I'm paying you, so shut up," He snapped at Max, before focusing on the camera again. "We'll just ignore Max and get started."

Lando drew in a shaky breath.

_I shouldn't be as nervous as I am right now. I'm just telling them I'll be recording fewer videos._

"Well... This video is not a gaming video, nor a video where I'll be looking at memes," Lando sighed as if getting ready for what he was about to say next. "It's a video where I'll explain that 'll be recording fewer videos in the up coming couple of months because I'm very busy."

_Remember: Don't be too specific._

"My identity is one of the things that keeps me busy," He said, smiling wearily. "It's very tiring to constantly walk around with a secret like this - being a YouTuber with millions of subscribers. Having to record a video every day is very suspicious because I just kind of disappear every afternoon without anyone knowing where I'm going or when I'll be back. I have a lot of other, _personal, _things going on right now-"

_Like graduating, the birthday of a dead parent and the sudden discovery about myself that I'm not that straight._

"-But I won't bother you with that now. I just want to thank you, for watching my dumb videos, for liking and commenting, for bringing me to the place where I am now. And I know that some people in the comments will say: 'he can just show his face, it's not that big of a deal'. But for me, it _is _a big deal. I don't want people in my 'normal' life seeing me any different from how they see me now. I just want to keep being myself without being judged, or reminded of the fact that I'm a YouTuber.

"Sometimes I regret starting this YouTube channel, but then I remember what it brought me. Yes, it gave me a lot of problems, but it also brought me a lot of joy and, of course, an amazing friendship," Lando looked at Max, who was smiling at him.

_And it has brought me a lot of money, which is also nice, but I won't say that._

"Uhm... I haven't discussed the following with Max," Lando said, "but I want to have a face reveal, somewhere in the future. Because once I'm less busy, I'd love to have some interaction with fans and other people."

Lando looked at Max once again, and he was just raising an eyebrow as if asking: "_You sure?" _Lando simply shrugged.

"I don't want to set a date, but maybe when I reach a certain amount of subscribers." 

_It took me almost four years to get 23 million subscribers, so for six months, I need about... Uhm..._

_Fuck, I hate maths._

"Let's say that when I reach 30 million subscribers, I'll have a face reveal," Lando said.

_That'll give me enough time to sort things out, I hope._

"I think that's all I have to say." Lando brought his hands together with a satisfying clap. "So, I'll see you soon. And don't forget to drink your milk when I'm gone."

Lando switched off the camera and slumped back into his chair.

"So," Max said, "a face reveal, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure yet, so if I don't want it you can edit that part out."

"I mean, if it crossed your mind, it probably had a reason to do that."

_Fate is bullshit. It's all just coincidence and bad luck._

"Damn bruh," Lando mocked him, "that's deep."

"Fuck you, I'm only trying to be supportive."

"You're the best supportive mom I could ask for."

Max sighed.

"No one appreciates me..." he mumbled jokingly.

"Yeah, whatever." Lando got up from his chair, walked towards the door and opened it. "Let's get you back to Dan."

Max's face lit up at the name of his soon-to-be fiancé and he dashed out of the room. Lando followed calmer. He walked into the living room and found Max already curled up at Dan's side. Dan was scrolling through his phone and Max was looking with him.

"You two disgust me," Lando spat half-heartedly, "with all your lovey-dovey bullcrap." Lando flopped down onto the couch next to Dan.

"Well sorry," Dan said, "for being in love."

Lando made a gagging noise.

"He's still young. Just wait until he starts dating his neighbour," Max said smugly, kissing Dan's cheek. Lando flipped him off.

"I remember being young," Dan said dreamily. 

Max rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to respond with one of his many witty insults, but was cut off by Dan pressing his lips over Max's.

"I wanna go home!" Lando whined when Max and Dan did not attempt to break apart any time soon.

Max pulled away and glared at Lando, and then at Dan.

"You're bringing him home," he said. Dan was about to protest, but Max interrupted him, "I already picked him up _and _got pizza."

"All right," Dan said, "But only because I love y-"

Lando hit him in the face before Dan could finish the sentence. Dan grimaced at him.

"You're a cunt," Dan said humorlessly. Lando got himself off of the couch.

"Just get me the fuck out of here." 

Dan sighed, before looking at Max with pleading eyes.

"What do you want from me?" Max asked annoyedly.

"Can I drive your car?" Dan asked, giving Max his best puppy eyes because he knew Max couldn't say no to those.

Max sighed.

"Okay," he said, fishing the keys out of his pocket. "But be careful."

Dan pressed a kiss to Max's cheek and grabbed the keys out of his hold.

"Thanks, Maxy," he said, before getting up from the couch and looking at Lando. "Let's get out of this god damn hell hole."

"Seems like a plan," Lando agreed, a smile playing on his lips.

Together they got into the car - Dan driving and Lando in the passenger seat - and when they were both seated, Dan started the car. He connected his phone with the speakers and not short Take Me Home, Country Roads filled his ears. Lando let his head tip back against the seat and turned his face to look at Dan.

"What?" he asked.

"Just trying to figure out if you played this for the meme," Lando said, "or if you genuinely like this song."

Dan drove away. "John Denver for life, mate."

"You're weird."

"We're all weird."

The rest of the ride they were silent - apart from John Denver, who Dan had put on repeat - until Dan stopped in front of his house.

"Get out," he said half-heartedly. Lando smirked.

"As you wish," he joked as he opened the door and climbed out. "Thanks for the ride, though."

"Any time," Dan said and Lando closed the door. Dan gave him a small wave, before driving off. Lando watched him go until he was out of sight and then turned around. The driveway was empty, indicating that his dad wasn't home yet.

Lando approached the door and fumbled the keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and stepped into his familiarly empty home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, that's it for today.  
If you spotted any mistakes, please point them out.  
Comments and kudos are always welcome 
> 
> :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said that I was gonna post daily, but...  
My brain was lagging.  
It was like:  
pfskdnajndkanjnaj...andthenLandocriedbruh.
> 
> It's very short.  
But hey, I wrote, it's here!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Lando had done his homework (skipped most of it, but let's condone that) and was now lying on his bed, mindlessly scrolling through his Instagram feed, texting with Max and listening to music. Just the usual. 

10 PM and his dad still wasn't home yet. Lando was getting more and more worried with every second that passed.

It was close to 10:30 when Lando finally heard the front door open. Worry was replaced by angst.

_I'm going to die. I don't want to talk._

About two minutes later, his father's head popped up around the corner. Lando looked up from his phone and gave him a cautious smile. 

"Hi..." He whispered and walked into the room. He settled on the bed at Lando's feet and looked around the room. After a few moments, his dad spoke up. "I see you've done your homework." He pointed at his desk, which was - next to cans of empty RedBull and other rubbish - buried under a pile of books, notebooks and pens.

"Yeah," Lando said, putting his phone aside. "You had fun at work?"

A wry smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Sure," he said, getting up from the bed and starting towards the desk to organize the chaos. "Your room's a mess."

Lando sighed. "I guess..."

"It's a fact, Lando," his dad said slightly heated. 

_Oh God, here we go..._

Sebastian whirled around and forced their eyes to meet. "Why do you always have to be so secretive?" His dad burst out, throwing back all cans he had collected onto the desk. Lando averted his eyes, looking at the wall instead. "Well? Tell me!"

"Dad I can't-"

"That's _bullshit, _Lando!" He gripped the desk chair so tightly his knuckles turned white. "You make it far too obvious for it to be a secret!"

Lando felt tears burning behind his eyes, but he wouldn't let them shed.

"Why don't you just do _normal _things? Go have fun with friends, smoke, or have sex, I don't care!" His voice was smaller now. "Just don't do this..."

A single tear rolled down Lando's cheek and he harshly wiped it away, eyes still trained on the plain, _boring, _white wall.

Sebastian loosened his grip on the chair and now slowly walked towards the bed. He kneeled beside it and grabbed Lando's hand.

"I just want to understand what's going on in that head of yours," he whispered, rubbing his thumb over Lando's knuckles.

_I have no fucking idea, to be honest._

"Tell me, Lando." His voice was soft, almost desperate, and yet Lando couldn't let their eyes meet.

After a few moments of hopeful silence, his dad whispered "Okay," and pressed a kiss to his hairline. "I'll see you tomorrow, if you want to talk, I'll be downstairs."

"Okay," Lando said, _hating _the way his voice broke.

His father walked away, halting in the opening of the door and turning around. "Goodnight, Lando."

_If I talk now, I'll burst out in tears._

His dad sighed after waiting a few heartbreaking seconds, turned around again and descended the stairs.

It wasn't until Lando was sure his dad wasn't around anymore that he let the tears out. It wasn't that he was sad, just feeling like a complete fucking failure by disappointing his dad like that.

Tears streamed down his face, his chest was heaving violently with every sob.

_God, I hope dad_ _doesn't hear._

Lando calmed himself down pretty quickly, distracting himself with his phone.

He got up from the bed and closed the door. He let his head fall against the surface of it and drew in one last shaky breath.

_I'm a mess._

Lando turned off the lights and darkness washed over him.

He blindly felt his way through the room until he reached his nightstand, where he switched on the small lamp beside his bed.

He quickly discarded his clothes and threw on some comfortable ones. He dropped himself face-first onto the mattress. He shuffled around until he was comfortable and grabbed his phone again. He played some sort of stupid game (got angry and threw the phone away) before he tried to fall asleep.

But sleep didn't come, only an unstoppable stream of thoughts.

_I hate this. _

_Why can't I be normal?_

_Did I really need to start a YouTube channel? _

_Dad is so disappointed in me, he'll never talk to me again._

_It's not that I'm fucked up by choice, it's just that I work that way._

_I hate myself. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb is so worried, I feel bad for him :(
> 
> But well...  
If you saw any mistakes, please point them out.  
Feedback is very much appreciated because I have no idea what I'm doing.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CARLOS IS BACK  
CARLOS IS BACK  
CARLOS IS BACK  
CARLOS IS BACK  
CARLOS IS BACK  
CARLOS IS BACK  
CARLOS IS BACK  
CARLOS IS BACK
> 
> that's it.
> 
> Enjoy :)

When Lando woke up the next morning, he did everything he would normally do—falling out of bed, groggily looking in the mirror and criticizing his looks, nearly suffocating because of the amount of deodorant he put on, struggling to put his clothes on—except for saying good morning to his dad. He just couldn't face is father after last night.

"Lando," he had screamed up the stairs, "I'm going to work."

Lando had mumbled something, half hoping he could hear it, half hoping he couldn't.

His father had waited a minute or so, before sighing and leaving anyway.

It wasn't until Lando didn't hear his dad's car, that he went downstairs and went on with his day.

When he got in the kitchen, he found a note on the table.

_You didn't say good morning, so I assumed you were still sleeping._

_I don't know when I'll be home, so there's lasagna in the fridge. _

_But I'm guessing you won't need it because you're staying at Max's anyway :) _

_Say hi to him on my behalf _ _(Same for George and Alex)._

_Also make sure to say be nice to Carlos, I think he's a little nervous about _

_his _ _first dat at school._

_Have fun, Lando._

_xxx Dad_

Lando didn't know whether or not it was just his sleep-deprived state, but the part about Max sounded very passive-aggressive to him. Especially the smiley at the end.

But Lando decided not to overthink about that and simply shrugged.

He prepared breakfast, shoved it all in, checked social media, brushed his teeth, tried to fix his hair, had a small mental breakdown, told Max to fuck off and waited for George to pull up at his curb.

George was a little late, but eventually Lando heard honking coming from outside. 

He rushed out of the door and his eyes wandered towards the house across the street. The door was opened and he saw Fernando trying to fix Carlos' hair. Carlos swatted his hand away and he looked in Lando's direction. Their eyes met and Lando slowed his step until he reached the car, where he stopped and rested his hand on the handle. Carlos smiled at him and waved. Lando gave him a small wave back, before opening the door, ducking and getting in.

"Is that your sugar daddy?" George asked and _thank God _Lando had just closed the door. George's eyes were trained on Carlos.

"That's Carlos."

"Hm," George hummed appreciatively. "He got that latino vibe going on."

_I know, it's fucking hot._

"You've got a boyfriend," Lando reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah," George muttered. He rolled the window down and screamed, "Oi! Carlos, right?"

"Yeah...?" Carlos neared the car.

_Dear God, please let me die right here, right now._

George extended a hand.

"I'm George, Lando's friend." Carlos took his hand. "You need a ride?"

"That would be great," Carlos smiled at George.

"Alrighty," George beamed at him and patted the door behind him. "Get in, I'd say."

Carlos opened the door and threw his backpack inside—it nearly landed on Lando's lap—and Carlos followed soon.

"Morning Lando!" Carlos said with a wide smile and Lando blushed. He fucking _blushed._

"Hi," Lando muttered and quickly ducked his head to hide his reddening face.

"Okay, so, I still need to pick up someone else," George explained to Carlos while driving away. Carlos nodded. "You wanna play some music?" George asked Lando, already handing him his phone while his eyes were still fixed on the road. Lando quickly took the phone and scrolled through some playlists.

_Did I really just blush? I never blush! What the fuck is this bullshit? _

_Did Carlos notice? Hopefully not... But what if he did? I hope he didn't. Wait, lemme..._

Lando shortly glanced over to the side and found Carlos staring intensely at him, head tilted slightly, as if studying Lando.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh G-_

"I want music," George whined. "Hurry uuuup!"

"Yeah, yeah, of course!" Lando said quickly and pressed the first song he found on George's phone.

Shot Gun by George Ezra blasted from the speakers and Lando handed George back his phone.

_Just imagine what would've happened if I clicked Baby Shark..._

"I haven't heard this song in a while," George said to Lando. Lando fished his phone out of his back pocket and hummed absentmindedly. There was a text from Max.

** Dutch Boi **

_Still sure about the face reveal?_

_Cuz then I can start editing._

_Yeah, I'm sure._

_And try to make the video kinda light _

_or smth_

_u know_

_Yeah bruh_

_Don't die at school_

_I'll try_

And with that Lando switched off his phone.

They pulled up at the curb of Alex's home and George honked. Alex opened the door, screamed goodbye to his parents and ran towards the car. He flopped down onto the passenger seat. He gave George a quick kiss and turned around to greet Lando, but found another passenger. He turned to Lando.

"Excuse me for not being too wary on this morning," Alex said, "but who the fuck is this?"

"That's Carlos," George explained. 

"My neighbour," Lando added.

"Oh," Alex said sheepishly and extended his hand for Carlos to shake. "I'm Alex."

Carlos shook his hand. "Carlos, but you knew that already."

"Yeah..." Alex sighed and slumped back into the passenger seat. George drove away and started singing along to the music. Alex followed his example. They were very, _very _off-tune. Lando couldn't help but laugh. Soon the singing stopped and they were all laughing. 

When they arrived at school, George parked the car and they all got out.

_"_Thanks for the ride," Carlos said to George.

"No problem." George patted Carlos on the back. "I could give you one every day, if you want."

"Oh, I don't want to get in the way or something..."

"It's really not that big of a deal," George assured him. "I need to pick up that idiot every morning anyway." George pointed at Lando and Lando flipped him off.

Carlos laughed. 

"Then I'd be happy to join you every morning," he said. "But now I really need to get inside. Someone's waiting for me there. They're gonna show me around the school." 

"All right, bye Carlos." George slung an arm around Alex's shoulder.

"Bye," Alex said. "You could sit with us during lunch."

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Lando said.

Carlos' face lit up. 

"Okay," he said. "See you guys at lunch!" He gave them a small wave, before rushing into the building.

"He's nice," Alex said.

"And gay," George said.

_Don't do that. Don't give me hope._

"What the fuck!" Lando exclaimed. "You can't just call people gay because _you're _gay, George."

George scoffed.

"Trust me, he's gay."

"You don't know that!"

"Oh, I _do_," George said smugly. "He's wearing a turtle neck, cuffed skinny jeans and Vans, Lando."

"Well, maybe he's just stylish."

"Pretty sure he's gay," Alex spoke up.

"Leave the guy alone," Lando grumbled. "He's new here, be nice."

"Okay, okay," George said. "But I'm just saying."

"I bet it's useful information for you, Lando," Alex said with a wink. Lando blushed again.

_What the fuck is going on with me today? Why am I blushing?_

"I hate you two."

George ruffled his hair and started towards the entrance of the school. "We're just kidding, don't worry."

_Yeah, I wish my brain was kidding!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CARLOOOSSS  
yay :)
> 
> But, like, quarantine is awesome.  
I'm just vibin' here at home, writing fanfic almost all day (if my brain is cooperating) and just watching TV.  
Sure, I've got some homework. But do I make it?  
sometimes.
> 
> Just needed to share that cuz I'm one happy introvert in quarantine :D
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, and so are tips.  
Comments and kudos are always welcome :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, chapter. Very cool and all,  
BUT  
I'm an idiot.  
(the following is personal and very, VERY stupid, so either skip it or try not to cringe too hard thx)
> 
> So, like, I'm super confused.
> 
> Turns out someone likes me???????????  
They have liked me for a long time now????????  
And me being the mentally unstable little bitch I am had an anxiety attack because I thought it was a joke???????  
BUT IT WAS NOT??????????
> 
> And now I'm here,  
very confused  
and still very single.
> 
> yikes.
> 
> But I don't need a boyfriend cuz I have my cat and my bed and I'm very content with those
> 
> ...
> 
> maybe I should create a tumblr account so I don't have to add this sort of shit in the notes.  
or maybe I should just shut the fuck up  
just a thought.
> 
> aight, enjoy the fucking chapter (although I'm not at all happy with how it turned out)

There were too many people in the cafeteria. It was loud and crowdy and Lando hated it. 

George, Alex and Lando struggled their way through the crowd to their table. After bumping into a lot of torso's, elbows and heavy backpacks they reached their table, only to find it already taken.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Lando groaned.

"Why?" Alex exclaimed slightly hysterical. "We always sit here! Can't people, just... _Think?!"_

Lando sighed.

"Come on," he said, already turning around and getting ready to walk into the chaos again. "We'll find somewhere else to sit. The fucking toilets or something."

"Woah there." George grabbed his wrist to stop him from walking away, "I can think of something to scare them off."

_Oh no, not this again._

With a smirk, George sat down onto the only free red chair left around their table and pulled Alex with him, onto his lap, with Alex's long legs helplessly dangling on one side of the chair.

"George," Lando hissed. "Don't-"

But it was too late. George captured Alex's lips with his own and they started making out. Completely with tongue, moans, grunts, heavy breathing and all the other gross shit that came with whatever the fuck they were doing. 

The people that were seated around the table noticed the two guys making out, gave them a disgusted look (who could blame them) and slowly started leaving, one by one. 

George and Alex broke apart and gave Lando an angelic smile like they hadn't just eaten each other's faces off.

"You guys are crazy," Lando concluded, throwing himself on one of the chairs opposite of his friends. He folded his arms and placed them on the table, but grimaced when he realized how sticky it was.

_Lunchtime is _not _my favourite part of the day._

"Well," Alex laughed, climbing off George's lap, "at least it worked."

"Next time I'll just eat alone," Lando grumbled. "In the bathroom."

"Be my guest." George shrugged.

"We'll miss you, though," Alex said with a pout.

"Sure you will..." Lando scoffed, picking at his nails.

George and Alex exchanged a look before quickly changing the subject.

"Wouldn't Carlos come and sit with us?" George asked.

"Yeah," Alex said. "Where is the guy?"

And as if Carlos knew they were talking about him, he walked into the cafeteria with a tall, blond, _very _attractive guy walking next to him. they were talking, and apperently it was rather funny, because Carlos was laughing in this _ridiculously _adorable way. But sadly enough Lando couldn't hear it.

_That's great. That's just... Awesome. He found a tall, blond guy and has totally forgotten about me._

Carlos kept talking, but his eyes roamed the whole cafeteria and eventually met Lando's. He smiled and Lando smiled back.

Carlos exchanged a last few words with the blond guy, before excusing himself and slithering his way through the crowd until he reached their table. 

"Hola," he said, taking a seat on the chair next to Lando. "Sorry I'm late."

Lando waved dismissively. "It's fine," he said. "Who's the guy you were with?"

"Oh, that's Nico. He's very nice," Carlos said with a smile.

_Of course he is._

"He's showed me around the school," Carlos added, smile getting even wider.

"Wait," Alex interrupted. "Nico Rosberg or Hülkenberg?"

"Hülkenberg."

"Oh, okay," Alex laughed. "Rosberg is a dick."

"You've never even talked to Rosberg," Lando scoffed.

"I don't need to," Alex said. "I hear things."

"He has this weird on-off relationship with Hamilton," George added. "They're either making out all the time or ignoring each other for weeks. There's no in-between." 

"Oh shit, I didn't know that." Lando said. "How come you guys now these things and I don't?" 

"Because we have a social life," George dead-panned.

"Thanks George," Lando mocked, "very cool."

"Lando has got a social life, right?" Carlos asked.

"No," Lando said drily. "I have no friends, really."

"We don't count as friends," George agreed.

"We mostly roast each other," Alex grinned.

Carlos turned to Lando. "But what about-" Carlos bit his bottom lip to shut himself up. His eyes widened to two times their normal size and he gave Lando a apologetic look.

"What, who are you talking about?" Lando studied Carlos' face, as if he could find the answer there.

_Holy shit, his eyes look nice. And can he stop biting his lip so sexily? It's going to give me a bo-_

_Nope! Not thinking about that! _

_Oh shit, I'm staring! _

Carlos let go of his bottom lip, instead pursing them together into a thin, straight line. He eyed Alex and George warily.

"What are you talking about?" George asked, seemingly confused.

"The Dutch guy?" Alex guessed.

_Of course, Max!_

Carlos let out a sigh of relief and almost seemed to deflate. "I thought it was a secret," He laughed sheepishly while threading his fingers through his hair. 

"Lando may deny it," Alex said, "but it is a secret."

"We don't know him," George said carelessly. "Lando's very secretive about the guy's identity."

"We think it's his boyfriend," Alex said smugly.

"Could we not talk about this?" Lando tried weakly, feeling his cheeks heating up.

"You have a boyfriend?" Carlos asked, cocking his head slightly.

"No!" Lando said a little too loudly. George sniggered.

"I've tried to get him to talk to me," George said amusedly, "but he just won't give in."

Lando wanted to ask George again to please shut the fuck up, but the bell saved him.

They got up from their chairs, flung their backpacks over their shoulders and shuffled along with the rest of the school trying to get out of the cafeteria.

_Great, so now Carlos thinks I have a boyfriend._

_I'm not even gay! _

_I think..._

Carlos bumped their shoulders together.

"Where's your next lesson?" He asked.

"Err... 209, I think," Lando said awkwardly, as he just got hit in the face with a backpack.

"Biology?"

"Yeah."

"That's great!" Carlos beamed at him excitedly.

"Why, exactly?" Lando asked, trying to avoid getting hit in the face again.

"Because we have the same class!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaahhhh...  
no idea what that was tbh  
hope the next one will be better
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome :)  
(and so are feedback and tips because I have about a third of a brain cell and absolutely no idea of what I'm doing)


End file.
